malachi_35fandomcom-20200214-history
Aler Experience Accounting
IYDIYD Leveling Up 1-4 I've been keeping track of XP earned during this adventure and after the last session, Aler now has 38,130 XP-- enough to advance to level 9. Go ahead and level him up-- you can choose to advance him in either ranger or beastmaster. Just give me a bullet point list of the changes you make so I can note them correctly on my master list. IYDIYD: XP 5 Aler got 2140 XP for session 5, bringing his total to 40,270. IYDIYD: Finale XP Hi Nick, Aler earned 2430 XP for the final session and the completion of the campaign, bringing his total XP to 42,700. I particularly appreciated Aler remembering to ask about the frozen souls on the dreamscape. Adriel didn't even remember the paladins were still down there till Petros reminded him, so the fact that Aler remembered the dead left behind was really commendable on his part. :-) Let me know what you had in mind for the conversation between Aler and Graves. My read on it is that Graves would be glad you got to the bottom of the problems in Hastenport, deeply concerned about the unfolding situation with Chavalk, and understanding of Aler's desire to strike off on his own, but he would want to hear Aler's reasoning. Thanks for playing! Laura MAL: Session 1&2 XP Aler got 2100 XP for the combined sessions 1&2. You got XP bonuses for shooting down the ghost before it could escape and roleplaying Aler's reactions to his curse well. :-) See you tomorrow! Laura MAL: Session 3 XP Aler got 1110 xp today, bringing his total to 45,910. You may level him up to 10. --Laura MAL: Session 4 XP Aler got 1620 XP for the today's session. You got XP bonuses for fighting the mummy, investigating the circus, and roleplaying. (I liked Aler winning a stuffed animal for Kit, LOL!) This brings Aler's XP total to 47,530. Game on! MAL: Session 5 XP Aler got 1710 XP for the today's session. You got XP bonuses for successfully leading the party through the wilderness, ambush tactics, and roleplaying. (Bay is sticking near Aler at this point, BTW.) This brings Aler's XP total to 49,240. Game on! Laura MAL: Session 6 XP Aler got 1620 XP for Session 6. You got XP bonuses for exploring the spooky graveyard and successfully scouting the tower without getting Syla killed. This brings Aler's XP total to 50,860. Game on! MAL: Session 7 XP 1810 XP for Aler this session. You got bonus XP for good use of tactical retreats and insisting the party explore the study. Game on! Laura MAL: Session 8 XP Aler earned 880 XP in Session 8, bringing his total to 53,550. You did not get XP for the duration I had to run Aler as an NPC, but you did get credit for the last part of the big combat and the panache parting shot at the vampire through a one-inch steel grille. ;-) Game on! Laura MAL: Session 9 XP Aler earned 3010 XP in Session 9, bringing his total to 56,560. You got bonus XP for coming up with the circus idea, using your wisdom bonus to scan for an illusionist, and roleplaying. You have enough XP for 11th level now. Go ahead and level Aler and Angara up and let me know the results. (I have thought of a cool way to introduce Angara to the feat you want her to acquire at 12th level within the plot, BTW.) Onward! MAL: Session 10 XP Happy holidays! Aler earned 2080 XP last session, bringing his total to 58,640. You got an XPbonus for spotting the stone circle in the overgrown garden. Onward! MAL: Session 11 XP Aler earned 2230 XP this session, bringing his total to 60,870. You got XP bonuses for finding the secret niche behind the painting and for roleplaying (I was especially fond of Aler stiffly refusing to take a free gift!) Onward! MAL: Session 12 XP I'm going to be awarding XP bonuses for email/Discord roleplaying at the end of next session, not now, because I don't know whether there's more to come or not. :-) Aler earned 3250 XP Saturday, bringing his total to 64,120. You got XP bonuses for shooting a Cthulhoid monster into oblivion and doing a good job roleplaying the grievous injuries Aler incurred last session. Onward! MAL: Session 13 XP Aler earned 2620 XP today, bringing his total to 66,740. You got bonus XP for roleplaying with Vanessa and Bay, pursuing an alliance between Iscariot and the Elemental Druids, and securing the warehouse stakeout (there didn't turn out to actually be an ambush there, but if there HAD been, Aler securing the vantage points from all the nearby buildings would have made a huge difference.) This is enough XP to level up. Go ahead and upgrade Aler to level 12; let me know any changes, or feel free to consult with me if you want advice. Onward! MAL: Session 14 XP Aler earned 4010 XP this session, bringing his total to 70,750. You got bonus XP for stopping Adriel from triggering a trap, roleplaying protecting Bay in combat, and trash-talking the heck out of a Banshee Ard. ;-) Onward! Laura MAL: Session 15 XP Aler earned 2310 XP this session, bringing his total to 73.060. You got bonus XP for using true seeing to expose the rakshasa. Onward! Laura MAL: Session 16 XP Aler earned 3220 XP this session, bringing his total to 76,280. Next level is at 78,000. Onward! MAL: Session 17 XP Hi Nick, I'm giving you partial XP for the session-- you missed almost half of it (including, unfortunately, the solo bit with the draconian I had planned for you at the beginning,) but Aler still got in some important tracking/searching rolls and shot a devil twice, so you can add 1220 XP, bringing Aler's total up to 77,500. I hope it wasn't too disheartening for Aler to be wiped out (even if it didn't kill him) in one round. You guys are fighting some tough opponents these days. A squad of 5-6 9th-level devils should be able to take down a 12-level PC in one round... and a devil general should be smarter than to distribute her unit's damage evenly across all her opponents, eliminating zero of their attacks against her side and allowing the cleric to just mass heal them all... :-) Onward! MAL: Session 18 & 19 XP Aler earned 6860 XP over session 18 and 19, bringing his total to 84,360. You got bonus XP for roleplaying during your solo mission, using ranger/undead tracking skills to avoid the ghosts in the Land of the Dead, and testing and defusing pressure plates in the trapped tomb. Onward! MAL: Session 20 XP Aler earned 3140 last session, bringing his total to 86,500. You got bonuses for directing the trap-checking unit in the tomb, Aler's riposte with Father Saxon, being paranoid about Sephy, and roleplaying in the wake of the death dreams. Onward! MAL: Session 21, 22, and 23 XP Aler's XP total for sessions 21, 22, and 23 is 8360, bringing his total to 94,860. You got bonus XP for roleplaying with Bay and Iscariot, theory work in Hastenport, and eliminating Seven as a plague vector. This is enough for level 14. You may level him up at your convenience. Onward! MAL: Session 24 XP Aler earned 2420 XP for session 24, bringing his XP total to 97,280. You got bonus XP for RP with Naruah. I have a few ideas in mind to try to integrate the virtual playing a little better next time around to give you more chances to interact. :-) A learning curve for us all. Onward! MAL: Session 25 XP Aler earned 1680 XP for session 25, putting him at a total of 98,960. You missed most of the pocket dimension exploration, unfortunately (there were missed rangering opportunities there,) but you did get bonus XP for reporting to Naruah and making a chart of enemies and allies. Jon also decided to summon the water panther onto the pocket dimension, by the way, so Angara has now gotten a chance to observe and practice her upcoming feat (ignoring magical concealment.) She can gain it normally when you level up. Onward! MAL: Session 26 XP Aler earned 2760 XP for session 26, bringing his total to 101,720. Looking forward to "seeing" you on Nov 2nd. :-) Game on! MAL: Session 27 XP Aler earned 1950 XP, bringing his total to 103,670. Game on! MAL: Session 28 XP Aler's XP total for session 28 is 4710, bringing his total to 108,380. You got bonus XP for shooting Manathor through the Veil, recovering the crystal skull, email roleplaying, and solving Lochrann's puzzle. This is enough for level 15. You may level him and his menagerie up at your convenience. Game on! MAL: Session 29 XP Coming soon...